Dinghy
The Dinghy is a small boat which appears in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Grand Theft Auto IV Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars and Grand Theft Auto V. Description Throughout its appearances, the Dinghy is primarily distinguished by its inflatable hull, but is further categorized into two designs: * In GTA Vice City, GTA San Andreas, GTA Vice City Stories and GTA Chinatown Wars, the Dinghy is designed as a small inflatable boat with two rear-mounted motors, being one of the smallest boats in the games. * In GTA IV, the Dinghy resembles a military RHIB (Rigid-Hull Inflatable Boat), is available with one or two motors, and can hold a maximum of four people. Due to its size and lightweight construction, the boat is nimble and maneuverable, and has the potential to reach a moderately high top speed. Despite its construction, inflatable portions of the Dinghy do not deflate or burst when shot. Trivia * In GTA San Andreas, the default radio station in the Dinghy is CSR 103.9. Oddly, almost every time it plays the "Motownphilly" song, performed by Boyz II Men. as it would be set to play each time. * In GTA San Andreas, there's a visual effect glitch that has Carl go into an "invisible chair" sitting position for one second as he changes the radio station. * In GTA IV, the default radio station in the Dinghy is Liberty Rock Radio 97.8. * In GTA IV, the Dinghy serves as an Antagonist boat in most missions, where the Squalo serves as a Protagonist boat. * Because of its flat bottom reducing friction between the ground and the boat, the Dinghy is perfect for purposely grounding up a beach when in a hurry, as it can easily be pushed back. In fact, that's what it was meant to do, as a lightweight, agile, fast boat for the military, that doesn't need to be properly docked to stay still. * In GTA Vice City, the Dinghy serves as one of the boats used by the French agents in the mission All Hands On Deck, the other being the Marquis and Tropic. * In The Ballad of Gay Tony there is a unique dinghy. It is metallic blue with a red finish. It can be found in a Drug Wars mission with Armando Torres and Henrique Bardas. * The GTA San Andreas Dinghy uses the GTA Vice City model, only the texture differs. * There may be different colours for the Dinghy as a red is spotted in Grand Theft Auto V. Locations GTA Vice City *On the western shore of the Vice Point canals. GTA San Andreas *On water near Pier 69, San Fierro *On water at bottom of Mount Chiliad, Whetstone *Under southmost bridge between Bone County and Tierra Robada *Pier of the Sherman Dam, Sherman Reservoir GTA Vice City Stories *Under the bridge that links Little Haiti and Leaf Links. GTA IV + Episodes from Liberty City *Around Port Tudor, Alderney. *Docked on a pontoons around Happiness Island. *On the waterways of Liberty City. GTA Chinatown Wars *Next to a dock off the western coast of East Island City, Dukes. *Next to a wooden dock in Hatton Gardens north of the Civilization Committee, in Algonquin. Grand Theft Auto V *TBA See also * Boat, a similarly designed boat in GTA 1. * Coast Guard Dinghy, a modified version of the Dinghy in GTA Chinatown Wars. }} de:Dinghy es:Dinghy fr:Dinghy nl:Dinghy pl:Ponton Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Boats Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Water Transport